How It's Done
by Tijiya
Summary: Hiei thinks human proposals are more complicated than they should be, his mind doesn't change upon hearing why Kurama hasn't proposed to Yusuke yet.


How long had he been watching Kurama bang his head against the wall? Five minutes? An hour? He had lost track, but was beginning to wonder when Kurama would finally knock himself unconscious.

"As amusing as it is to watch you give yourself a headache, are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?" Hiei huffed. Finally Kurama stopped and turned to face his friend, exasperation was evident on his face. His forehead was indeed red, as Hiei had suspected, he'd be damned if the kitsune had a headache to boot. He didn't miss the quick glance Kurama shot at the black box on his desk, so he came to an assumption seeing as Kurama wasn't talking. "He rejected you?" Kurama heaved a sigh and rubbed his temple before finally speaking.

"No," he corrected. "I haven't asked him yet." Hiei's left eye twitched, he didn't expect that one. After all that talk, after saying he was finally going to propose, the idiot chickened out? Kurama sighed again, as if reading Hiei's mind, and walked over to the window. "I've tried three times so far."

"Three times?" Hiei asked slowly. This was unlike Kurama, why did he try three times and bail at the last second? "Human proposals are complicated," he muttered under his breath.

"Huh? Oh, no Hiei, it's not me," Kurama said quickly, understanding what Hiei was most likely thinking.

"Then what is it?" His crimson eyes narrowed impatiently as he awaited the answer.

"Each time I try, we've been interrupted one way or another. The first time was when five high class youkai escaped the barrier." Hiei nodded, remembering when they had slipped by him unnoticed. Kurama and Yusuke were already battling them when he got there, the restaurant had been flattened. "The second time was Kuwabara, unintentional as it was. The last time," Kurama pinched the bridge of his nose as if the memory brought him a headache. "I'd rather not even go there."

"Why don't you just propose then?" Hiei questioned. He did not understand this whole proposal thing; Kurama told him it was a human thing. First there was dating, then engagement, finally marriage. Dating was sort of like courting, but sometimes it was longer depending on the couple. What the hell engagement was for, Hiei still didn't know.

"It's not how it's done," Kurama said.

"Do you need a certain moon cycle or something?" Hiei snapped. "Why don't you just ask him? You're making it far too complicated."

"It's a human thing Hiei," Kurama chuckled. It was amusing to him how quickly Hiei would become frustrated when it came to human rituals.

"Then explain how this 'human thing' works," he demanded. Kurama smiled a bit and decided to comply, maybe Hiei would understand a bit. He took the box from his desk and put it in his pocket.

"First you take your intended out to dinner or a picnic perhaps, something romantic."

"That's necessary?"

"It's just the way it's done," Kurama said. Hiei opened his mouth to alert the kitsune to the fact someone had just strode through his front door, but kept silent.

"So then what?" He asked almost impatiently.

"Well," Kurama felt almost silly having to explain all of this. "Then you get your intended alone."

"In your case that would be Yusuke," Hiei confirmed.

"Yes," Kurama nodded. "You get down on one knee," he paused.

"Why?" Hiei questioned. That seemed ridiculous to him, why not propose standing up?

"It's the way it's done, it's tradition, I really don't know why," Kurama said shortly. "Then you ask, in my case I would ask, 'Yusuke, will you marry me'?" he finished, glad he was finally done with the explanation. He expected Hiei to say something about humans making things far more complex than they need to be. However, it was not Hiei that spoke.

"Yes." Kurama whirled around, eyes wide in shock as Hiei simply looked on with a smirk. There Yusuke stood, leaning against the doorway with a wide smile. He chuckled as Kurama tried to make sense of what just happened. He was a bright man, but even the brightest minds tend to freeze and thoughts would become incoherent. Yusuke walked over to him and placed a hand on the back of his neck. "What? Didn't think I'd accept?" he joked before bringing him down for a kiss.

'Hn, humans do make things more complicated than they need to be,' Hiei thought with a smirk. His good deed for the day was done, with that he left through the window leaving the two lovers alone.

**C.O.M.P.L.I.C.A.T.E.D.**

**Yu Yu Hakusho (c) Yoshihiro Togashi**


End file.
